


Jerella

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Disney, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Ever since his mom died Jeremy's practically become his step-dad's slave but when the school's masquerade dance comes up he takes the chance to go and talk to the girl of his dreams, Brooke Lohst for just one night.





	Jerella

Be More Chill Cinderella AU, One Step at a Time

“Mom, when are you gonna come home?” Jeremy asked as he say next to his mom in the hospital room. The woman looked at her nine year old son with a weak smile as she attempted to bend over and kiss him. She hissed in pain mid-action and Jeremy moved up so she wouldn’t bend anymore. 

“Soon sweetie, I promise. The doctor said at this rate I sent even need chemo in a few weeks. Isn’t that great?”

“I guess. I just wish you’d come home, Chloe and Jenna took my bed yesterday and I had to sleep on the floor!”

“That’s just because we haven’t set up their beds yet Jer bear. How about you and Squip?”

“I…okay, I guess.” 

“Good, it’s nice to know the two boys in my life are getting along.” Jeremy’s mom coughed a few times before the door to the room opened and Squip came in holding a bouquet of sunflowers. He set them down on the nightstand and kissed Mrs. Heere on the lips, one hand on her cheek and the other pushing the nine year old back slightly. “Squip! We were just talking about you.”

“Good things I hope.”

“Of course. Although Jeremy said he didn’t care about sleeping on the floor last night.” The man backed away with an unusually wide smile as he turned to Jeremy.

“Did he?” He patted Jeremy on the head forcefully but Jeremy hid his pained grimace for his mom’s sake. “Don’t worry Jeremy, you can sleep somewhere else tonight.” He went to grab Jeremy’s hand but the boy jumped off the bed already and was standing on the other side of his mom.

“Mom, c-can I go down the hall and watch TV?”

“Sure thing Jer Bear, here,” she reached over for hey purse with a wince, pulling out a dollar and handing it to Jeremy, “buy yourself something from the vending machine. You’re looking a little skinny.” Jeremy nodded, taking the door and hurrying out the door. Squip looked after the boy before kissing his wife again and handing her a small box of chocolates.

“Squip, that’s so nice. Whitman?”

“Your favorite.” She was about to take a bite before offering it to her husband.

“You want one? After all you did pay for them.”

“No thanks, they’re all yours sweetie.”

“If you’re sure.” She didn’t notice the weird upturn of Squip’s smile as she ate the candy before setting aside the box and coughing into her arm. “Squip, I know it’s probably nothing, but Jeremy and the girls don’t seem to be getting along. Maybe you could try doing something, just the four of you?”

“Of course Mary, anything for you.”

7 Years Later:

“Jeremy are the eggs done yet?”

“Where's my tea?”

“What time is it?”

“Did you finish my math assignment?”

“Jeremy-”

“Jeremy-”

“Jeremy!” The sixteen year old flinched at the demanding voice he knew as his step-father speak over Jenna and Chloe. 

“Y-yes Squip?”

“I need you to stop by the office after school today and pick up my paperwork for the Fisher account. It will be filled out and on my desk before seven.” Jeremy nodded when the clock struck seven and the two girls groaned. “You girls, get to school.”

“We will dad.” Chloe said as she grabbed her bag. Jenna went to grab her lunch but Squip stopped her.

“Maybe skip on lunch today Jenna, you look like you could do without the calories.”

“Yes dad…” Jenna followed her sister out the door and Jeremy was about to when Squip’s arm blocked him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Chloe’s car?”

“Not today, the kitchen’s a mess. You can go to school after you’re done cleaning and I expect this place to be spotless.”

“But-”

“Or else.” Squip left the house, closing the door behind him leaving Jeremy alone with empty dishes and half baked eggs. Jeremy sighed and leaned against the counter.

‘Great. I’m going to be late for school. Again.’


End file.
